Democratic elections are based on the concept that individual voters can vote in an election, have their ballots correctly read, and have the cumulative results of the ballots tallied to determine the winner of the election. Anonymity is a key part of the process as people want to assure that they cannot be identified from the ballot they cast in the election. Furthermore, a key aspect of the democratic process is that individual voters feel confident that their ballots are accurately recorded and tallied. There is always the possibility that honest errors can be made in recording and counting the ballots. There is also the possibility that nefarious people may tamper with the ballots or deliberately misread them in an attempt to unfairly influence the results of an election. To ensure that an election is both fair and safe, a method allowing voters to safely verify that their anonymous ballots have been correctly recorded is required.